In general, related methods of analyzing a structure of a table in an image rely upon spaces between words in the table, a grid of lines forming the table, or the like. Such a method is suitable for a document image acquired by a flat scanner or a document image, such as a PDF file, having hardly any geometric distortion.
However, according to the above-described methods, when a structure of a table is in an image having a geometric distortion, such as an image acquired by a camera, the structure cannot be accurately analyzed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.